


Что-нибудь жизненное

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Стив должен нарисовать что-нибудь "жизненное" для проекта, и его выбор останавливается на бездомном одноруком музыканте.





	Что-нибудь жизненное

**Author's Note:**

> По одной старой заявке от подруги, где Баки - однорукий барабанщик.   
> Автор ни в коем случае не считает, что бездомным людям просто нужно "взять себя в руки" и все тут же решится, но давайте смотреть на эту историю, как на оптимистичную сказку.

Стив приходит в парк с блокнотом и парочкой карандашей. Ничего масштабного, вроде треноги и масла – он не хочет привлекать к себе внимания, просто ищет идею.

В художественной школе он, может, и не первая звезда, но и не в списке худших. Анатомия не страдает, терпения хватает на все тени и переходы, проблема только с сюжетами.

«Не могу больше видеть эти портреты», – говорит учитель Стиву. – «Всех этих дамочек вполоборота. Щеночки, цветочки, уточки, пейзажи – Стив, ты можешь лучше. Если, конечно, не планируешь продаваться при жизни».

Стив хотел бы хоть что-то за свои картины получать, пусть для художника быть признанным до смерти – оскорбление; но спорить он не хочет. Так что просто отправляется на поиски новых сюжетов.

«Пусть это будет уродливо, странно, пугающе. Чтобы мне стало больно, когда буду смотреть на твою картину», – говорит учитель.

Стив переворачивает листок блокнота.

Он уже понял, что будет рисовать бездомных в парке. Они не шокируют глаз, но и не походят на стандартных натурщиков. Достаточный компромисс, чтобы получить зачет за семестровый проект.

Стив занимает скамейку недалеко от фонтана. Там всегда много бездомных. И бегунов. Стив разминается, быстрыми штрихами набрасывая мужчину в леггинсах, который трусит мимо лотка с орехами для белок. Рисует мамашу с коляской. Коляска двойная, для близнецов. Смотрится очень мило. Учителю лучше не показывать.

Потом Стив слышит барабаны. Он сдвигается на три скамейки южнее, чтобы обнаружить уличного музыканта у фонтана. Мужчина – сложно определить возраст под низко надвинутой бейсболкой – сидит на деревянном ящике. Барабаны перед ним – настоящие барабаны, а не пустые ведра или что-то вроде. Он играет так быстро и яростно, что Стив начинает нервно топать ногой в такт. Барабанная палочка мелькает в воздухе.

Потом Стив понимает, что палочка только одна. Он замечает, что один рукав у мужчины завязан узлом. Однорукий барабанщик. Возможно, ветеран. Или просто не повезло. Люди бросают ему монетки, кто-то слушает, кто-то проходит мимо.

Однорукий барабанщик. Какая отличная метафора.

Стив открывает блокнот и начинает рисовать.

***

Он приходит почти каждый день. У него уже множество набросков с разных ракурсов, с разным освещением. Парень всегда в движении, так что Стиву очень сложно ухватить его лицо. Он садится ближе, почти вплотную, однажды, но и тогда барабанщик низко наклоняет голову. У него длинные волосы, собранные в хвост. Сбитые костяшки на уцелевшей руке. Странные пятна на армейских штанах. Ящик из-под фруктов, с логотипом местного супермаркета, в качестве табуретки. Все это Стив может рассмотреть, все, кроме лица.

В какой-то момент барабанщик делает паузу, смолкает оглушительный шум, и палочка прячется в чехол. Он достает сигарету. Стив наклоняется вперед, карандаш наготове, и когда вспыхивает зажигалка, Стив пугается бледных, прозрачных глаз, глядящих на него в упор.

– Что тебе надо, сопляк? – хрипло спрашивает барабанщик, снова глядя себе под ноги, но Стив понимает, что обращаются к нему. – Что ты уставился на меня?

– Я просто… просто отдыхаю, – говорит Стив смущенно.

– Так отдыхай, – грубо отзывается парень и поднимается, чтобы собрать инструменты.

Так что в другие разы Стив куда осторожней.

***

У него достаточно материалов, чтобы сделать гребаную серию. Но он продолжает ходить в парк. Там думается лучше, рисуется лучше. Становится холоднее с каждым днем, и Стив шмыгает носом, но держится. Он размышляет, где ночует этот барабанщик. Наверняка есть какие-то убежища для ребят вроде него.

По ночам идут дожди.

В какие-то дни Стиву нравится музыка. В какие-то она кажется шумом. Словно незаконченная партия, часть чего-то большего. Возможно, хорошо бы звучало в оркестре. Стив не слишком разбирается в музыке. Но он впечатлен тем, как ловко парень управляется со всем одной рукой. 

Иногда в его жестянке собирается много мелочи, иногда почти ничего.

Однажды Стив покупает сэндвич и кофе в бумажном стаканчике и оставляет на лавке неподалеку от парня. Он не оборачивается и не знает, забрал ли угощение барабанщик, или любой другой бродяга в парке. Как бы там ни было, Стив чувствует себя лучше.

В один из дней, когда выходит солнце, и у фонтана собирается небольшая толпа слушателей, барабанщик играет особенно виртуозно. Его мотивы заставляют людей дергать головами и покачиваться на месте. Какая-то школьница танцует перед своими подругами. Те достают телефоны, смеются. Маленькая собачка лает.

Когда толпа потихоньку испаряется, лысый мужчина в пальто бросает в жестянку десятку. Он наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в лицо бродяге, и говорит – так громко, что Стив слышит каждое слово:

– Ты ведь из Воющих Коммандос, верно?

Барабанщик что-то отвечает неразборчиво. Мужчина кажется взволнованным.

– С ума сойти, я слушал вас день и ночь! – говорит он радостно, а затем качает головой, внезапно погрустнев. – Да уж, с ума сойти, – повторяет он и достает еще одну десятку, прежде чем уйти.

Стив видит со своего наблюдательного пункта, как музыкант долго сидит без движения, сгорбившись перед своими барабанами, словно сломанная игрушка.

Придя домой, Стив гуглит.

***

Конечно, он слышал про Воющих Коммандос. Они были довольно популярными пару лет назад. Или даже – Стив хмурится – лет десять назад. Стиву нравилась какая-то их песня – сейчас уже не вспомнить, как называлась. Ее часто крутили по радио.

Он находит в интернете много статей о группе. Ее развал связывают с уходом барабанщика, Баки Барнса. Он был самым симпатичным из них, конечно, популярность пошла на спад, когда они взяли нового. Стив разглядывает старые фотографии, пытаясь сопоставить два образа. Вот он – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, с модной по тем временам укладкой, в кожаной куртке, перчатках без пальцев, весь такой юный и ослепительный, на фото в журнале. И вот – сгорбленный бездомный с неряшливым хвостом, бейсболкой Доджерс и одной рукой.

Стив перестает сомневаться, когда включает видео. Сквозь свист, визг и вопли поклонниц он слышит музыку – и слышит задорный ритм, который отбивает Баки. Его лицо покрыто капельками пота, глаза горят, рот приоткрыт, как во время оргазма – камера часто берет крупным планом его лицо, так же часто, как и лицо солиста. Стив слышит, как откликаются барабаны на каждый удар, словно толчки пульса, словно шум чокнутого поезда.

Стив находит другие видео и смотрит одно за другим.

Он читает интервью – разной степени глупости; читает заметки и обсуждения на форумах, разные сплетни. Больше всего разговоров по поводу внезапного ухода Баки из группы. Кто-то считал, он собирался начать сольную карьеру – но так и не начал. Кто-то говорил, причиной тому была ревность, ведь вокруг Баки вечно крутились девушки, в том числе – невесты других Коммандос. Кто-то говорит, у Баки был роман с гитаристом, который закончился плохо. Кто-то обвиняет продюсера. Но самая частая версия – наркотики.

Стив видит фотографии, снятые папарацци: вот Баки выходит из клуба, лицо отвернуто, ладонь вытянута к камере в попытке скрыться. Его глаза – пустые, поплывшие, губы изогнуты в глупой улыбке. Вот фотография Баки, когда он садится в машину – с ним двое девчонок, которые буквально несут его, обняв с двух сторон. Вот большая статья в желтой газете про судебный процесс против Баки Барнса, за нападение на какого-то парня в баре. Размер отступных в статье также озвучен, и Стив свистит себе под нос. Он вспоминает жестянку с мелочью.

Последним Стив находит страницу в фейсбуке. У каждого члена Коммандос есть такая – но чаще всего это пустые страницы, могильные камни в сетевом кладбище закрытых аккаунтов. Но у Барнса стена открыта. Там много всего – если пролистать вниз, то можно встретить признания в любви, откровенные фото от поклонниц, большие подробные письма, полные обожания и благодарности. Выше встречаются оскорбления; угрозы; требования. Несколько отвратительно слепленных коллажей, где голова Баки прикреплена к сомнительным персонажам.

Стив нажимает на кнопку «личные сообщения» и долго смотрит на пустое окошко. Он чувствует себя глупо, когда пишет: «Привет», но какая разница, будто бы Барнс сюда заглянет! Стив отправляет сообщение и выкидывает это из головы.

***

Стив наблюдает за барабанщиком, пока не начинается дождь. Парк моментально пустеет. Стив смотрит, как Баки Барнс медленно, неуклюже упаковывает свои инструменты. Он хочет предложить помощь, но еще помнит ту враждебную реакцию, которую вызвал однажды. Он не хочет быть сталкером или кем-то вроде. 

Спустя вечность барабаны упакованы, и Барнс вешает несколько ремней себе на плечо, на нем столько сумок, что он похож на кочевника. Он медленно бредет прочь из парка. Стиву интересно, куда он идет – так, словно есть конечная точка – и он идет следом, злясь на самого себя. Обычно Стив не преследует бездомных.

Он видит, как Барнс заходит в маленькое кафе через дорогу от парка. В больших стеклянных окнах его сутулая, худая фигура. Маленькая официанта с пышными белыми волосами наливает ему кофе в бумажный стаканчик.

«Хорошо», – думает Стив. Кто-то о нем заботиться. Не то, что бы это его касалось.

Когда Стив понимает, что дождь промочил его насквозь, уже слишком поздно.

Он болеет следующие две недели, пропускает занятие по перспективе и не может даже до душа добраться, не то, что до парка. Единственный способ развлечься – играть в дурацкие игрушки на телефоне и торчать в соц.сетях.

На третью неделю ему приходит сообщение от Баки Барнса.

«Привет».

***

Они болтают о всякой ерунде. 

«Мне нравится та песня, про Товарный Вагон», – пишет Стив, чтобы сделать Баки приятно.

«Еще бы, это хит нашего первого альбома», – отвечает Баки, не впечатленный.

«В какой технике ты рисуешь?» – спрашивает Баки, когда Стив рассказывает, что он учится в художественной школе.

«В каждой понемногу».

«А какая нравится больше всего?» – этого у Стива прежде никто не спрашивал. Он думает, прежде чем ответить.

«Люблю графику. Карандаш или уголь»

«Почему?»

«Мне нравятся контрасты, нравится…» – Стив стирает написанное и решает ответить честно:

«Я не слишком хорошо различаю цвета, но с оттенками серого у меня нет проблем»

«Художник-дальтоник! Это новое слово в искусстве»

Стив улыбается.

«На самом деле, таких уже навалом»

«Как зовут твою собаку?» – спрашивает Баки. Потому что на аватарке у Стива – золотистый ретривер. Но у Стива нет собаки, только мечта. У него аллергия почти на всех животных на этой планете.

Стив не публикует свои фотографии в фейсбуке, потому что – ну, он ценит конфиденциальность. И нет ни одной фотографии, на которой Стив бы себе понравился. Зато Стив часто выкладывает посты про защиту природы, разные акции и протесты. Иногда он даже на них ходит. Баки не кажется впечатленным.

«Не думаю, что этот шарик уже можно спасти, – пишет он, пока Стив сморкается в огромный платок. – Разве что, если вымрет все человечество».

«Чем тебе не угодило человечество?» – спрашивает Стив, готовый к спору. 

«Наверное, просто сужу по себе, – отвечает Баки. – Но может, лучше стоит присмотреться к таким, как ты».

Стив не вполне понимает, что это – просто странный комплимент, или Баки Барнс кадрит ретривера. Он смущенно кашляет в своей стылой пустой гостиной. За окном завывает ветер, погода просто дрянь. 

Он думает о том, где сейчас Баки, и как он смог выйти в Сеть. Ему сложно представить бродягу, сидящего на обочине со смартфоном в руке. Хотя, почему нет?

Они вяло переписываются еще около часа. Стив не замечает, как пролетает время. Он думал, все это – дурацкая, неловкая затея, но Баки задает ему много вопросов и кажется заинтересованным. Так, словно он соскучился по переписке в Сети. На вопросы Стива о себе отвечает односложно и чаще всего переводит тему. 

«Ты скучаешь по Коммандос?» – спрашивает Стив, и после долгой паузы Баки набирает:

«Стив, ты журналист?»

«Нет, честное слово»

Вряд ли честное слово незнакомца из интернета значит многое, но Баки все же пишет:

«Конечно, я скучаю по ребятам. Но не по тем временам. Тогда моя жизнь была сплошной беспорядок».

Беспорядок? Тогда? Что можно сказать про «теперь»? Стив удивлен, но не успевает ничего написать, потому что Баки отправляет следующее сообщение.

«Я вел себя как дерьмо, и в голове у меня было сплошное дерьмо. Жизнь мне дала несколько уроков, и теперь я многое переосмыслил. Хотя я предпочел бы обойтись без этих уроков, знаешь»

«Могу представить», – думает Стив и набирает:

«Если теперь ты изменился, может, стоит встретиться со старыми друзьями из группы?»

«Не думаю, что они захотят меня видеть. И не думаю, что им стоит меня видеть… теперь», – отвечает Баки. Стив давит вздох.

«Мне так жаль», – пишет он и долго глядит в экран смартфона, пока не возникает ответ:

«Только не хлюпай носом, плакса!»

Это должно бы его оскорбить, но Стив смеется. На самом деле, у него нос полон соплей прямо сейчас. Но может позже, когда он поправится, они могут… выпить по стаканчику или вроде того? Стив предлагает прежде, чем ему в голову придет сто тысяч разумных причин, почему не стоит этого делать. 

«Не думаю, что я смогу, – отвечает Баки. – Пару лет назад я купил маленький домик, и теперь живу в Японии»

Стив недоверчиво усмехается.

«Что ты забыл в Японии?» – подыгрывает он.

«Развожу карпов, – отвечает Баки. – Медитирую целыми днями. Сочиняю песенки для рекламы. Ничего особенного».

«Ну, звучит весело», – пишет Стив, открывая соседний чат, чтобы написать своему старому приятелю. Они с Клинтом познакомились в тот короткий период, когда Стив тащился по онлайн-игрушкам и проводил большую часть жизни с гарнитурой в ушах. Теперь они с Клинтом общаются редко, в основном, просто шлют друг другу смешные картинки. Но Клинт сказал обращаться, если потребуется помощь хакера.

«Ты можешь определить, где находится человек, с которым я переписываюсь?» – спрашивает Стив.

«Проще легкого», – отвечает Клинт, и уже через пару минут присылает Стиву координаты. Это публичная библиотека на углу пятьдесят второй улицы. 

«Кто пользуется компьютерами в публичной библиотеке? – пишет Клинт. – Я-то всегда думал, они там для красоты».

«Ну, может, люди, у которых нет своего смартфона или компьютера», – отвечает Стив сердито. 

«В наши дни, ага! Нет, скорее это проныра, который не хочет светить свой айпи, – возражает Клинт. – Будь осторожней. Если этот парень начнет вымогать деньги или номер твоей карты, сразу вноси его в черный список».

«Думаешь, я настолько наивный?» – фыркает Стив.

Клинт посылает ему смайл, который глядит скептически. 

***

Стив на своем привычном посту, на скамейке в парке. Рядом с ним какой-то парень в костюме, болтает по телефону так громко, что музыки не слышно, но все другие скамейки заняты.

Баки прекращает барабанить и делает перерыв. Он достает из своего походного рюкзака бутылку с водой и жадно пьет. Его жестянка с мелочью сегодня полна доверху, потому что погода хорошая, и в парке много туристов.

К Баки подходит бродяга. Он похож сразу на всех бездомных, которых Стив встречал в метро. Неопределенного цвета одежда, борода, горная шапочка с засохшей грязью на ней. Он что-то говорит Баки, пьяно покачиваясь рядом. Затем тянется к жестянке, но Баки убирает ее. Они общаются на повышенных тонах, и Стив встревожено озирается. 

Всем наплевать.

Ладно, Стив не собирается влезать в драку бездомных. Хотя… возможно, ему стоит. Он не знает, как поступить, когда бродяга уходит. Баки ссыпает мелочь себе в карман и кладет жестянку на прежнее место, а затем снова начинает играть. Мелодия напоминает сердитый военный марш. 

Через пару минут бродяга возвращается, а с ним – приятель, настоящий дылда. Они подходят к Баки вплотную, один из них пинает барабан, и тот опрокидывается. 

Стив срывается с места прежде, чем успел бы испугаться. 

– Я уже вызвал полицию, – сообщает он резко, очутившись рядом с компанией. Запах там стоит такой крепкий, что Стив едва не задыхается. – Если собираетесь устраивать беспорядки, валите в другое место.

– Спокойно, кэп, – говорит дылда, выставив ладони, и широко ухмыляется беззубым ртом. Бородатый глядит недобро, но все же отступает. Что ж, все прошло лучше, чем Стив предполагал. Он глядит на Баки.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он. Баки неопределенно дергает плечом и начинает поспешно собирать инструменты. – Эй, прости, я просто хотел помочь, – говорит Стив, смущенно отступая. Баки бросает на него взгляд исподлобья.

– Ну, спасибо тогда, – хрипло отвечает он. – Лучше мне убраться отсюда, пока копы не прибыли.

Стив нагоняет его на выходе из парка.

– Стой… ты можешь не бежать так? Я астматик, – просит Стив. Баки резко тормозит и враждебно смотрит на него.

– Что теперь? Обвинишь меня в покушении на твое здоровье? – говорит он. Его многочисленные сумки свисают со всех сторон, заставляя его согнуться. Правая рука напряжена, словно он готов драться. – Что тебе нужно, парень?

– Просто хотел помочь, – говорит Стив, и сам начав раздражаться.

– Я уже сказал тебе «спасибо», – Баки качает головой. – А теперь мне нужно искать новое место, так что я вроде как спешу.

– Новое место? – внезапно Стив понимает. – У вас тут что, какая-то… конкуренция за фонтан? – он не хочет смеяться, но это так нелепо, что его губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке. Баки резко разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и одна из сумок падает с его плеча прямо в грязь. Стив поднимает ее и помогает повесить обратно. 

– У меня есть предложение, – говорит Стив, и Баки смотрит ему прямо в глаза – впервые за все время.

***

Они в кафе через дорогу. Тихо играет музыка, официантка в розовой униформе подливает им кофе. 

– Я видел тебя раньше, – говорит Баки, склонившись над своей чашкой. – В парке. Следишь за мной… ты какой-то извращенец, или типа того?

– Я художник, – говорит Стив осторожно, ожидая, что Баки сложит два и два. Так и случается. Баки застывает, а после медленно поднимает лицо.

– Стив? – спрашивает он неуверенно, и в его голосе столько ужаса, что у Стива перехватывает горло. 

– В жизни я симпатичней, чем на фото? – ухмыляется он через силу. Баки отводит глаза. – Послушай, – быстро говорит Стив, прежде чем все испортится окончательно. – Я не фрик, не извращенец и не слежу за тобой… просто услышал твою музыку, а потом нашел в Сети, и решил написать. Вот и все. Как я уже сказал, я художник, и пришел в парк, чтобы нарисовать что-то… для моего проекта.

– Сколько? – прерывает его вдруг Баки. Его лицо – равнодушное, ожесточенное. – Сколько заплатишь, если дам себя нарисовать? – поясняет он в ответ на удивление Стива. 

– Я… э-эм… – Стив прикидывает, чем он располагает. Он не ожидает, что Баки начнет торговаться, но тот торгуется, и они договариваются о цене, когда их стаканы пустеют. 

– Я должен быть голым на рисунке?– уточняет Баки, вытирая рот салфеткой. Стив таращит глаза.

– Нет. Нет, ты можешь остаться в одежде.

– Хорошо, – безразлично говорит Баки. Он кивает официантке, чтобы принесла счет. – У меня есть одно условие. Чтобы без лица.

– Что?

– Не рисуй мое лицо. Можешь нарисовать другое, изменить как-то, или со спины рисовать. Мне плевать. 

Стив глядит на Баки. Щетина покрывает нижнюю половину его лица, сверху – спутанные темные волосы, длиной почти до плеч. Бейсболка низко надвинута, кожа кажется огрубевшей и грязной. Нужно быть настоящим фанатом, чтобы опознать в нем бывшую звезду Воющих Коммандос; и все же он беспокоится.

– Ладно, – отвечает Стив. – Как скажешь.

– Хорошо, – Баки откидывается на спинку дивана и роется к кармане, чтобы достать мелочь.

– Я угощу тебя, – начинает было Стив, но Баки кривится.

– Я должен тебе за помощь, – отвечает он неохотно. – Я сам тебя угощу гребаным кофе, ясно?

Стив не спорит. Они выходят из кафе под моросящий дождь, Баки зажигает сигарету.

– Встретимся здесь завтра, – говорит он. Они обсуждают время. Когда Стив собирается уходить, Баки спрашивает:

– Почему ты решил рисовать меня, а не какую-нибудь голую дамочку?

– Мой учитель в школе хочет, чтобы я изобразил что-нибудь… жизненное. – «Пугающее», – хочет сказать он, но это будет невежливо. Баки, впрочем, и сам догадывается. Он закатывает глаза, усмехается цинично и говорит:

– Современное искусство, чтоб его.

***

Стив раскладывает свои карандаши на столике. Баки, сидящий напротив, таращится в окно.

– Скажи сам, как мне лучше сесть, – бормочет он угрюмо.

– Ты можешь снять бейсболку? Хочу, чтобы были видны волосы.

Баки дергается, будто хочет съежиться, но затем медленно поднимает руку и снимает головной убор. Его волосы длиннее, чем думал Стив, и еще они в очень плохом состоянии. Стив видит колтуны. Что же, его учитель будет в восторге.

Стив щурится, откинувшись на мягкую спинку дивана, и разглядывает Баки. Тот застывает неподвижно, как скульптура в музее. Стив буквально физически может почувствовать его неловкость. 

– И что, работа уличного музыканта приносит достаточно денег, чтобы прожить? – уточняет Стив, ставя первую точку на чистом листе.

– Не так много вакансий для одноруких, знаешь ли, – огрызается Баки.

– Ага, и барабаны – первый очевидный выбор.

– Это то, что я делал всю жизнь, – Баки звучит серьезно, и Стив бросает на него короткий взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к линии на листе. – Ну а ты? Много платят за то, что ты задницу просиживаешь на скамейках?

– В интернете ты звучал более мило, – ворчит Стив себе под нос, и Баки тихо смеется.

– Точно, это вечная проблема.

– Я получаю пенсию по инвалидности, – говорит Стив, прикусив карандаш. – Я не должен был дожить до этих лет, знаешь ли.

– Какое совпадение! Я тоже, – усмехается Баки. Стив облизывает губы, прикидывая, стоит ли спросить. 

– Как ты потерял руку? – наконец, решается он. 

– Наркотики, – отрывисто произносит Баки. В ответ на взгляд Стива добавляет, – Смотрел «Реквием по мечте»? Режиссер вдохновлялся моей историей. – Он скалит зубы в усмешке, глядя на лицо Стива. – Ты бы себя видел, придурок.

– Заткнись, тупица, – Стив угрожает Баки острым карандашом, и тот хватает зубочистку для самозащиты.

Они неплохо проводят время.

Когда свет меняется, Стив неохотно откладывает карандаш. 

– Думаю, нам стоит продолжить завтра, – говорит он. Баки пожимает плечами.

– Второе свидание? Мне надеть что-нибудь особенное? – заметив, что Стив покраснел, Баки хмурится. Его лицо вдруг становится жестоким. – Постой, когда ты звал меня выпить. В переписке. Ты и вправду кадрил меня? 

Стив защищается:

– Ты первый начал!

Баки смеется, и Стив слышит, как что-то хрипит у него в груди.

– Все это время ты знал, что я – однорукий бродяга, и ты реально кадрил меня? Что с тобой не так, Стив? Как ты это себе представлял, приятель? Заберешь меня домой, отмоешь, причешешь, будешь жалование выплачивать раз в месяц?

– Вряд ли я смогу себе это позволить, учитывая, сколько ты запросил за портрет, – мрачно отвечает Стив. Баки все еще смеется, шагая прочь. Стив платит по счету. Молоденькая официантка с высветленными прядями садится за столик к Стиву, глядит ему в глаза и проникновенно говорит:

– То, что вы делаете – какой-то благотворительный проект, верно? Просто хочу сказать, что это очень здорово. 

Она оставляет Стиву свой номер на салфетке, а он выбрасывает салфетку в ближайшую урну.

С ним и правда не все в порядке.

***

В следующий раз все столики заняты. 

– К тебе или ко мне? – ухмыляется Баки, и Стив принимает вызов.

– К тебе, – говорит он дерзко. Баки щурится на него, затем кивает.

– Ладно, сам напросился.

Когда Стив представлял, как живут бездомные, он видел стереотипные картинки. Что-нибудь про заброшенные товарные вагоны, опустевшие здания-наркопритоны или горящие мусорные баки под мостом. И когда Баки сворачивает сразу за железнодорожной развилкой, а Стив видит впереди мост, ему не по себе.

– Ты это серьезно? – бормочет он себе под нос, но Баки идет вперед, так что Стиву остается лишь спешить следом. Они пересекают пустырь, заросший сорной травой, которая достает Стиву по пояс. Баки держит металлическую сетку, разодранную на ограде, чтобы Стив пролез в дыру. Чем дальне они заходят, тем хуже чувствует себя Стив, но он не из тех, кто струсит в последний момент.

Под мостом темно и сыро, и там целый город бездомных. Несколько мужчин лежат на матрасах, которые явно побывали на свалке. Дамочка с бутылкой сидит на деревянном ящике. За ее спиной – самодельный шалаш, который держится на честном слове. На камнях, на крючках, торчащих из каменной опоры моста, висят грязные тряпки. Стиву остается лишь гадать, каково их предназначение. 

– Джимми, – окликает молодой парень с синими волосами, очутившись рядом с ними. – У тебя есть что-нибудь?

– Ты знаешь, что нет, – быстро отвечает Баки. Парень умоляюще заглядывает Стиву в лицо, но Баки тащит его следом за собой, дальше, в дальний темный угол.

– Он говорил про наркотики? – спрашивает Стив, перешагивая через что-то, что похоже на останки мертвой крысы. Он уже давно дышит только ртом. – Ты все еще принимаешь?

– Больше нет, – коротко говорит Баки. Он машет рукой, и Стив таращится на палатку военного образца. Она выглядит… неплохо. Лучше, чем остальные жилища здесь. Баки вытаскивает смятую десятку и дает ее старику, который притворяется спящим неподалеку. – Спасибо, завтра тоже за ней приглядишь, – говорит Баки, и старик что-то бормочет себе под нос, пряча деньги в складках своего пальто.

Стив молча смотрит на Баки, когда тот отводит полог палатки, приглашая его внутрь.

– Что, сдулся? – подначивает Баки, и Стив делает глубокий вдох – это большая ошибка, потому что тут же он принимается кашлять. В палатке достаточно места, чтобы они с Баки разместились очень близко друг к другу. Света мало, и вряд ли Стив сможет рисовать в таких условиях. 

– У меня есть презервативы, – сообщает Баки.

– Я знаю, что ты делаешь, – мягко отвечает Стив. – Не нужно все портить, ладно?

– Но это моя жизнь, – Баки ведет рукой, показывая вокруг. – А это я. Ты ведь затеял все это, ты очевидно чего-то хочешь. Я просто должен убедиться, что ты понимаешь, во что ввязался.

Стив закрывает лицо руками.

– Да я в душе не ебу, во что я ввязался, – глухо отвечает он. Баки смеется. 

***

На следующую встречу в кафе Стив приносит два листка со списками.

– Что это? – хмурится Баки, проглядывая адреса.

– Это – местные ночлежки, где принимают мужчин. Центры помощи, организации, бесплатные столовые.

– В этой я был – у них не похлебка, а грязь, – ворчит Баки, но все же прячет бумажку в карман.

– Еще я выписал там адрес биржи труда. Туда можно прийти в любой будний день, – замечает Стив, поворачивая карандаш в точилке.

– Мне больше нравится тот вариант, где ты отмываешь меня в своем джакузи, а потом ведешь по магазинам, и надираешь задницу всем, кто откажется меня обслужить, – дразнит его Баки, и Стив ухмыляется во весь рот.

– Ты не Джулия Робертс, дорогуша, – говорит он противным тоном, и Баки показывает ему средний палец. Стив продолжает работу над рисунком. Спустя пару минут уютного молчания Баки говорит:

– Думал, ты сегодня не придешь.

– У меня были сомнения, – честно сообщает Стив. – Ты предлагал мне трахнуться рядом с дохлой крысой. 

– Тебе действительно нужен этот зачет по уродским портретам, – хмыкает Баки, сунув зубочистку себе в рот. Он выглядит, как ковбой. Стив замечает, что он причесал волосы сегодня. Его глаза – ярко-голубые – глядят на Стива, не отрываясь.

– Так я тебе нравлюсь? – уточняет Стив, размазывая уголь, чтобы создать объем. 

– У тебя пятно на носу, – отвечает Баки.

– Если хочешь со мной встречаться, тебе придется прекратить себя жалеть и выползти из-под моста, – замечает Стив небрежно. Баки разочарованно стонет. – Обещаю, если ты наладишь свою жизнь, мы пойдем на свидание.

– Тогда я немедленно завязываю с многолетней депрессией, отращу себе руку и стану успешным менеджером среднего звена, только чтобы завоевать твое сердце, сопляк, – гримасничает Баки. 

– Можешь начать с бороды, – советует Стив мерзким тоном. – Это как дохлая крыса у тебя на лице.

– Еще кофе, мальчики? – щебечет Шэрон, их официантка. И Стив, и Баки нежно улыбаются ей в ответ.

***

Стив вынимает курицу из духовки. Да, он смошенничал, купив готовую еду, но у него действительно нет времени. Заказчик звонил ему четыре раза за вечер, и Стив проклял тот день, когда решил попробовать себя в графическом дизайне. Он с ностальгией вспоминает то время, когда его главной проблемой был поиск сюжета, чтобы удовлетворить их старого учителя-сноба.

Стив проверяет свой телефон, открывает сообщение от Баки.

«Взять вина?»

Пролистывает вниз.

«Могу поспорить, у тебя аллергия на вино»

«Ладно, я возьму бутылку»

«Я бывший наркоман, а не алкоголик, так что не страшно, если буду пить за двоих»

«Надеюсь, ты любишь красное»

Стив ухмыляется. Ладно, не он один на взводе. Это утешает.

Баки приходит, когда Стив уже начинает переживать. Он долго топчется в прихожей, стряхивая с себя мокрую куртку. Стив хочет ему помочь, но знает, что Баки не позволит. Он принимает бутылку вина и они проходят на маленькую, теплую кухню. 

Баки бывал здесь прежде, но все равно оглядывается по сторонам, подмечая новые детали.

– Прикольная сова, – говорит он, ткнув пальцем в картинку, пришпиленную магнитом на холодильник. – Тебе стоит подумать об иллюстрации детских книжек, Роджерс.

– Пока что я делаю дизайн для сайта секс-игрушек, – отвечает Стив, наполняя тарелки. Баки кладет салфетку себе на колени.

– Присмотрел что-нибудь интересное для себя?

Они болтают и подначивают друг друга во время ужина. Стив не говорит ни слова, когда Баки неуклюже гоняет последний кусок по тарелке. С одной рукой есть не очень удобно, но Баки всегда оставляет тарелку чистой. Стив подливает ему вина. 

– Как дела на работе, дорогой? – спрашивает он дурацким тоном, и Баки улыбается краем рта.

– Сегодня продал три парика. «Юная Старлетка» пользуется спросом.

– Поверить не могу, – смеется Стив. – Эта, похожая на сбитую кошку? 

– Это вип-продукция для клиентов с отличным вкусом, сделанная из натуральных волос, – цитирует Баки обиженно, но после тоже смеется. – Ладно, сам не понял, как ее продал.

Это уже третье место, где он работает. В этот раз – телефонные продажи. У него получается неплохо, он может заболтать зубы кому угодно. Конечно, место просто кошмарное, и Стив считает, Баки может найти получше – ну или, просто в порядке бреда, попробовать вернуться в музыку. Они уже говорили об этом, и дело закончилось ссорой, так что Стив больше не поднимает тему. Может, когда-нибудь потом.

После ужина Стив отправляется к ноутбуку, включить какую-нибудь приятную музыку, чтобы они могли допить вино за беседой – а Баки поднимается и идет в душ. Стив нервно сглатывает, слушая, как льется вода за дверью. Баки выходит из душа и сразу шагает в спальню. Стив тащится за ним.

– Если ты не готов, – бормочет Стив, – мы можем сделать это в другой раз.

– Так ты всерьез решил подождать до свадьбы? – дразнит Баки, падая на кровать. – Иди сюда, Стив, только притуши свет сначала. 

Они целуются, лежа поперек кровати. Это приятно; этот этап они уже проходили. Стив гладит лицо Баки, слегка колючее от щетины, и Баки слабо мычит ему в рот. Они трутся друг о друга, прямо в одежде, и Стив чувствует, как его сердце начинает колотиться быстрее. 

Он отстраняется немного, чтобы взглянуть Баки в лицо. Тот кажется юным, растерянным. Его щеки раскраснелись, а рот приоткрыт, и волосы в полном беспорядке. Баки смотрит на Стива, и его взгляд смягчается.

– Давай же, Стиви, – шепчет он, и Стив чувствует, как кровь приливает к члену.

Но потом они сталкиваются с проблемой. 

– Даже в моей гребаной палатке под мостом были презервативы, – злится Баки. – Как вышло, что ты этим не озаботился?

– У меня давно не было секса, – бормочет Стив, смущенный. 

– Давно – это «никогда»? – уточняет Баки язвительно. – Ты не знаешь, для чего нужны эти резиновые штучки? На уроках в школе не рассказывали?

– Хватит, – вскипает Стив. Он встает с кровати и идет на кухню. Там наливает себе стакан воды и пьет мелкими глотками, стоя у окна, пока злость не проходит. 

Обернувшись, Стив видит Баки. Тот стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и грустно глядит на него.

– Мы не можем трахаться без презерватива, Стив, – говорит он тихо. – Это все равно, как если бы ты заснул член в дырку в общественном туалете. 

– Нет, это не одно и тоже, – качает головой Стив. – Ты не должен так о себе говорить.

– Это просто факт, – Баки пожимает плечом. – Я жил в разных условиях. Я спал с разными людьми. Не был у врача тысячу лет. Я просто не могу тебе позволить так безответственно отнестись к этому, хорошо? 

– Здесь есть аптека за углом, – говорит Стив неловко. Баки кивает.

Когда они возвращаются домой, в лифте, Баки искоса смотрит на Стива. 

– Не передумал? – тихо спрашивает он. Его лицо кажется очень белым в ярком, искусственном свете лампы. – Уверен, что еще хочешь этого?

– А ты? – в тон ему отзывается Стив. Баки касается его ладони.

Вернувшись, они снова целуются и трутся друг о друга до тех пор, пока их стояки не начинают выпирать сквозь штаны. Стив выбирает презерватив из того вороха, что они накупили.

– Нам не обязательно идти до конца сегодня. В смысле… есть много разных способов… – говорит он нервно. Сказать по правде, у него действительно мало опыта.

– Хорошо, – соглашается Баки, расстегивая его рубашку. Его пальцы очень ловкие. Он гладит Стива по голой груди, стискивает его сосок, и Стив потрясенно ахает. Баки улыбается, его улыбка – это что-то совершенно злодейское.

Он толкает Стива на спину и седлает его бедра, так, чтобы хорошенько потереться. Стив может только стонать и вскрикивать, и бестолково цепляться за задницу Баки. 

– Ты можешь снять свои чертовы штаны? – пыхтит он, наконец, член пульсирует так сильно, что Стив едва может связно говорить. Баки не возражает, когда Стив помогает ему с этим, впервые за все время принимает его помощь молча. Стив благоговейно касается выпирающего из-под трусов члена, и Баки втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. 

– Ладно, – бормочет он. – Ладно, хорошо. – Его бедра дрожат. – Пожалуйста, – просит Баки, зажмурившись, и Стив стягивает с него трусы. 

Вскоре вся их одежда на полу возле кровати, вся, кроме футболки Баки. Стив не уверен, должен ли он спросить. 

– Просто… можешь выключить свет? – просит Баки, сев у изголовья. И когда Стив подчиняется, он стягивает футболку и бросает ее на пол. В темноте Стив может видеть его очертания, блеск его глаз, но когда глаза привыкают, из сумрака выступают детали. Стив художник, а это значит, он уделяет большее значение тому, что видит. Он впитывает глазами все маленькие штрихи; белую кожу Баки, его напряженный пресс, жесткие волоски, поднимающиеся от паха к пупку; разной формы и размера шрамы, покрывающие тело; татуировка на правом плече; толстые, рваные рубцы на левом. 

Баки молча ждет, позволяя разглядеть себя. Стив знает, как он себя чувствует. В те несколько раз, когда Стив оказывался с кем-то в постели, снять одежду было сущей пыткой. Он сразу вспоминал, насколько тощие у него ноги, и ребра торчат, и волосы на теле почти не растут, словно он какой-то младенец-переросток. Стив знает, на что это похоже – стесняться себя, своего тела. Поэтому он не говорит ничего, просто молча ложится на Баки, накрывает его собой, прижимается, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение.

Им приходится повозиться, чтобы занять удобную позу. Они сталкиваются лбами, носами, случайно пихают друг друга, смеются и перебрасываются колкостями, так, что это все совсем не романтично. Стив проливает смазку на простыни и ворчит, что теперь придется стирать, а Баки пихает его ногой и возмущается: «Мы начнем уже в этом веке, дедуля?».

Их шуточки и фразочки, наверное, можно поместить в категорию «анти-грязные разговоры», потому что они способны убить весь настрой. Но когда Стив накрывает ладонью член Баки, вся его кровь кипит.

Баки явно знает толк во взаимной дрочке (Стив не собирается об этом думать), потому что он делает что-то невообразимое, и Стив не может ничего поделать, он просто забывает двигать своей рукой, и беспомощно стонет Баки в ухо. 

– Нечестно, – шепчет он, все тело потряхивает, и Стив чувствует приближающийся оргазм как что-то огромное, неотвратимое и убийственное. Баки не снижает темпа, но поворачивает лицо, чтобы поймать губы Стива. Его язык, его рот, его рука – все вместе это что-то ненасытное, отчаянное, безумное, и Стив стонет, и дергается, и дрожит, и кусает Баки за нижнюю губу, когда кончает – а Баки продолжает двигать ладонью, продлевая оргазм до тех пор, пока Стиву не становится больно.

– Хорошо, моя очередь, – выдыхает Стив через пару минут, когда перед глазами прекращают вспыхивать белые круги. Баки мягко ухмыляется ему в щеку.

– Конечно, Капитан Справедливость. За дело.

Он выгибается, когда Стив вновь обхватывает его член, а спустя минуту раздвигает ноги. 

– Ты..? – Стив неуверенно глядит на Баки, и тот смотрит с вызовом. Он еще шире раздвигает бедра и легко толкается в руку Стива. – Ты хочешь… я не… я никогда, – запинается Стив, покраснев, и Баки краснеет еще сильнее, его глаза блестят от стыда. 

– Да черт возьми, Роджерс, – грубовато бормочет он. – У тебя же две руки, в конце концов!

Стив наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его худое бедро, и Баки задерживает дыхание. Он жалобно стонет, когда Стив, смазав палец, касается его дырки. Стив гладит его член от основания к головке, другой рукой осторожно растягивая Баки. Он пробовал это на себе, так что имеет кое-какие представления. Когда его палец проникает внутрь, Баки запрокидывает голову, обнажив напряженное горло, и Стив склоняется, чтобы легко укусить его. Баки задушено смеется, дергает бедрами, пытаясь насадиться глубже на палец Стива. Его член прижимается к животу, и Стив трет пальцем прямо под головкой, и даже через презерватив это, видимо, очень приятно. Баки цепляется за подушку, выгибает спину, и Стив двигает пальцем внутри него, наудачу. Видимо, он вполне удачливый, потому что он может ощутить что-то – да, определенно, нужное место, и Баки протяжно стонет, как в лучших порнофильмах, и у Стива от этого снова твердеет. 

Пальцем он трахает Баки, всякий раз потирая бугорок простаты, а другой рукой скользит по члену, ускоряя движения до тех пор, пока плечо не начинает болеть. Баки стонет не прекращая, он двигается то навстречу пальцу, то толкается в сомкнутую ладонь, мускулы на его руке напряглись, пока он пытается удержаться за изголовье кровати, и все его тело дрожит, так сильно, что Стив начинает беспокоиться. Но прежде, чем он спросит что-то глупое, Баки распахивает глаза – его лицо становится таким беззащитным, удивленным – и кончает без единого звука или стона.

В комнате пахнет сексом так сильно, что Стиву приходится открыть окно. Он выбрасывает их презервативы, моет руки и смотрит на себя в зеркало в ванной, пытаясь понять, изменился ли как-то за эту ночь. Но в отражении – прежний придурок-Стив, волосы торчком, губы растянуты в счастливой усмешке. Стив наливает стакан воды и возвращается в постель.

Сперва ему кажется, что Баки спит, замотавшись в одеяло. Но когда Стив ложится рядом, прижавшись грудью к его спине, Баки негромко уточняет:

– Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я остался на завтрак, или из тех, кто любит спать один?

– А ты сам как хочешь? – растерянно спрашивает Стив, он не предполагал, что Баки может уйти сейчас. Баки пожимает плечом. – У меня есть мюсли. И бананы.

– Бананы – это аргумент, – хмыкает Баки и зарывается лицом в подушку. – Отличный секс, Роджерс, ты был на высоте. В следующий раз можешь засунуть два пальца.

– Я учту, – сухо отвечает Стив и обнимает Баки поперек живота. Пару секунд тот напряжен, но затем расслабляется.

Утром, когда Стив просыпается от звуков автомобильной сигнализации за окном, Баки рядом нет. Вообще-то это Стив – ранняя пташка, но может, у Баки просто сон более чуткий. Стив садится в постели, смотрит на Баки, сидящего в кресле голышом.

Баки листает его альбом с рисунками.

– Это тот, где пятьсот твоих портретов? – уточняет Стив нервно. – Скамеечный альбом? Серьезно, я не псих, я просто тренировался.

Баки поднимает глаза, улыбаясь уголком губ.

– А ты не знал? У меня слабость к психам. Такой типаж.

– Да? – Стив выскальзывает из-под одеяла, чтобы схватить карандаш и чистый блокнот. – Тогда не двигайся.

Это точно будет лучшей его работой.


End file.
